


Beast of Burden

by Blue_Argonaught



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Argonaught/pseuds/Blue_Argonaught
Summary: Hajime and Hiyoko spend their time wisely.





	Beast of Burden

heavy is the weight the teen felt on his back but it wasn't a burden in any way.  
" C'mon slave! Can't you move any faster?"  
Words that would sound like a shrill harpy to others brought a slight smile to the 'slave'.  
"Just a little further."  
He was determined to make this day special, just the two of them alone. The scene would be set in a nice clearing out in the seaside park of Hitachi. It took a bit of pull from Hajime's Uncle Daisuke but he thought it was well worth it for awe showing on Hiyoko's adorable face. An authentic Japanese attraction famous for its fields of baby blue flowers, best of all it was Autumn the time when the rounded shrubs turn red creating a resplendent contrast. The location provided with the 'goods' he was carrying was sure to send her over the moon!  
"Ah! Here we are."  
Hajime had planned this out meticulously, on the hill they were sitting one could see almost the entire garden, provided with the lone tree providing shade it was almost too perfect. Without hesitation, the Ahoge clad boy set up the blanket along the ground and place his load upon the lush warm earthy surface.  
"You're lucky I'm here dummy! The old bat was so pissed." It was no use even though she hid her mouth with a dainty hand she held a hint of a smile deep in her eyes. Hajime knew Hiyoko's Grandmother didn't like him neither did her mother. Both insisted that their beautiful flower find someone who wasn't such a droll commoner. Though deep down Hiyoko's mother knew whenever 'It' happened nothing could stop it ... that's how she has her husband after all. 

Closer and closer inch by inch their bodies gravitated toward one another. Small slender milky digits snaked around Hajime's own. The young girls small head soon followed after using the student's shoulder as a cushion. The two sat in silence letting the cool air soak in their bones. The male perfectly comfortable, content in feeling the warmth of the female. In the girl's case, the same was completely true though that didn't stop her from munching on some yummy gummies every now and again. For hours the two were satisfied with saying nothing appreciating only each other's existence. Though eventually, all good things must come to an end. At the apex of the setting of the sun, Hajime asked a question aloud.

"How did I get so lucky?" To him, it was an honest wonder. To her, however, it was just another one of the dumb things that usually came out of her slave's mouth. Her cheeks were ruby red, too embarrassed to make eye contact she instead chose to look at a particularly nice patch of flowers down below. She thought back to when they first met before they had gone through so much together. She could still hear the scathing venom she shot at the poor boy.

"You stupid reserve course! Filthy pervert you owe me!" It was an honest mistake, in another world it would have never happened. In this world, though one carton of orange juice met one prized kimono. The boy had apologized profusely bowing and asking to make amends. With an evil smirk they young girl planned on making the boy into a lacky of sorts but ... that plan fell apart. The next day her kimono was hand washed, with delicate care and love her garment was treated. It was so soft and it smelled so nice. A useful servant was needed for a proper lady like her so she took one. In her wildest dreams though she never knew she would fall for him. Even though she put on that cold cold front he was still so kind to her. In her moments of weakness he never pounced on her he never corrected her. Around Hajime, she could squish as many Mr.Ants as she pleased she could be unladylike. He was like her father in a way but different not the bad kind either. Even in front of Grandmother, he stood his ground. Her mind could visualize everything from that moment. The sheer disgust in her Grandmothers voice and the sheer heart felt determination that came from Hajime. 

"Boy, you are nothing but a mere beast of burden, A parasite trying to attach itself to an elegant koi. I will not have you take advantage of my beloved grand daughter."  
  
"You've Got that wrong! I'll show you I truly care I'll always stay by her side supporting her no matter what!" Her heart raced at the memory and she brought her face deep into his chest, 

"H-hiyoko!"

"Even if you don't make it Hajime I'll ... I'll run away with you!"  
Strong firm arms wrapped around the petite girl's waist comforting her. He looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a smile. 

"You won't have to do that. It's always been my dream to attend hope's peak academy, Now I just have a little extra motivation is all." 

"Ooo! I know you could be the Ultimate Boyfriend!"

"Maybe." 

The boy could only grin. He didn't know where his future was heading but that was alright. As long he had Hiyoko it would be alright he didn't have to worry.  
"I do know one thing though, I'll never be your beast of burden."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something like this any tips on writing would be great.


End file.
